The Red Dress
by WinterStryke
Summary: Every woman who had ever gone offworld with a team eventually faced this problem. It had, in it's own quirky way, become a right of passage for females within the SGC.


Title: The Red Dress

Author: Winter Stryke

Disclaimers: Do we even have to go here? We all know who owns it.

Author's Note: I've finally gotten brave enough to post the things that have been gathering dust on my hard drive. A lot of this is going to be very old in continuity, so be kind.

The Red Dress

By Winter Stryke

Elizabeth Weir studied her reflection in the mirror with a put upon sigh. Somewhere, in some odd corner of the Milky Way galaxy, a certain blonde Air Force colonel was laughing her astrophysicist ass off. It always happened, Sam had warned her, every woman who had ever gone off-world with a team eventually faced this problem. It had, in its own quirky way, become a right of passage for females within the SGC. The diplomat smoothed her hands over the rich, embellished fabric and shook her head. It was time to get this over with. "You can come in now." Elizabeth called out over her shoulder.

"You ready, then?" John asked as he popped his head the room. "The council is..." Elizabeth cringed as the Major's words died off. Taking a slow breath she turned to face him, waiting for the inevitable. She didn't have to wait long, as John's lips slowly began to curl upwards in an impish smirk as his eyes drifted over her body. "Major..." she trailed off warningly, "not one word."

John stood there unable to do anything but grin at her as the rest of the team slowly filed in behind, each curious as to what the delay was. Ford and Teyla walked in first, flanking the Major on each side, both stopping as they took in the sight of the leader of Atlantis in her current wear.

"_Wow_" Ford breathed as his CO simply continued smirk.

"You look lovely, Dr. Weir" added Teyla.

It was a lovely dress. It was made in a deep rich red in color that make her pale skin glow. The top was low cut, tightly fitted so that it showed off every curve, with the sleeves slit down baring her arms through the flowing fabric. There was intricately embroidered scrollwork in ivory and green that ran down the corseted front that spread downwards into a larger design along the hem of the ankle length skirt. It looked stunning. It made her feel, on the other hand, like a medieval wench.

Elizabeth subconsciously smoothed the fabric again, "Thank you, Teyla". She turned to face her military commander. "What were you saying about the council?"

Sheppard quickly schooled his features into something more professional. "The council," John paused clearing his throat. "The council is eagerly waiting your arrival..." The smirk returned unbidden. "My _lady_"

Ford snickered quietly only to be glared at. "Sorry Ma'am." The young lieutenant tried to look sheepish but failed as a smile broke out again.

Elizabeth merely sighed and shook her head at her two military men, as they grinning and staring continued. "All right gentleman, shall we go?"

"But, Elizabeth..." Sheppard drawled out slowly in way that just made the amused astrophysicist in her head giggle more.

"Now," the diplomat commanded.

"Exactly how long did you expect me to wait out there," came a loud exasperated voice. "Can we go do these negotiations and get back to Atlantis already, I have experiments running." McKay barged in between Sheppard and Ford skidding to a halt at the sight of Weir.

"Elizabeth..." Rodney stammered for a moment taking her in appearance. "You look... very nice. Red's a good color for you."

The giggling in Elizabeth's head suddenly stopped. The rest of AR-1 turned to stare at the scientist.

"What? Can we go or not?"

"Yes, Rodney." Elizabeth smiled. "We can go."

Satisfied with the answer the scientist left, followed by Teyla. The Colonel smiled, glancing over Elizabeth once more. "After you."

Rolling her eyes heavenward, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, accomplished diplomat strode purposefully out room.

Because even in the Pegasus Galaxy, nothing could make you be treated like a woman more than a dress.

FIN


End file.
